The Searl Effect provides a way for extracting clean and sustainable electrical energy. The Searl Effect Generator provides three uniquely magnetized fixed stator rings having patterns setup to generate continual motion of similarly magnetized cylindrical rollers. The rollers have both freedom of spin and rotation around the stator which generates both mechanical and electrical power.